The present invention generally relates to bulkhead connectors and more particularly to a watertight connector seal for fiber optic components.
A prior bulkhead penetrating connector provides means for a single fiber optic strand to pass through a bulkhead. Non bulkhead penetrating connectors have also been disclosed that provide for multi-channel operation by connecting a plurality of strands of one cable to a plurality of strands in a second cable. The above prior art fails to provide for watertight integrity in a fiber-optic multi-channel connector particularly where it is desirable at times to disconnect a connecting fiber optic cable.